


six: lucky charm

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Hawkmoth's a bitch, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: they battle a particularly bad akuma, and the lucky charm can't fix everything.





	six: lucky charm

**Author's Note:**

> took a way darker route here than I could've kids, you've been warned. Speaking of warnings: tw for death, violence, graphic descriptions of such, tears, and Adrien being flippant and getting himself killed.
> 
> people who enjoy furries are fucking animals.   
> (and i love wordplay.)

It's a particularly bad akuma, and, to put it bluntly, they're screwed. The akuma apparently got mugged, so they wanted to put that anger, pain and humiliation onto the (mostly) innocent people of Paris. Unfortunately for Ladybug and Chat Noir, that means knives. Lots of knives. Trying to _fucking murder them._

"So, m'lady, where do you think the akuma is?" Chat asks, panting as he ducks and weaves through a flurry of blades. "Wait, don't answer that, gotta take care of this- _stabby stabby, bitch!-_ guy. Okay, now you can answer."

Ladybug hisses as a knife grazes her shoulder. Her suit is red, but the blood still stands out as she grows ever paler with each hit she takes. "Uh, maybe that purse on their shoulder? I can't really- _shit shit shit! oh, fucking hell, that hurt-_ ~~~~tell." Steel bites into the side of her thigh.

The akuma's ("Knifemaster!") ribs most definitely crack as he gets hit across the torso with Chat's baton, which is already soaked in its wielder's blood. They scream in anger, "Why won't you die yet?!" And pull out another vicious barrage of steel. This time, Chat's too wounded to dodge, and a thousand tiny needles of pain jolt his system as they hit. He falls, driving the knives even deeper into broken, blood-soaked flesh.

Ladybug's scream when she sees him, defeated and lifeless, is so shrill with pain that Knifemaster falters in his previously relentless assault. That little window of time is enough for her to snatch up Chat's baton and lunge, bashing it against their skull and watching blood pour down in rivulets. When the akuma's form is broken and lifeless, she crushes their purse underfoot and says nothing and she purifies it, instead rushing to her partner's side. She grabs her lucky charm, a shield now shredded and pitted with holes, and tosses it up wordlessly. A swarm of bright ladybugs returns everything back to normal, except for Chat's body, which lays, limp, as if it was always bloody and broken and the most goddamn grief-inducing thing the Ladybug's ever laid her fucking eyes on. She throws her head back in anger, letting the tears stream down her face, gritty with dust from the rubble left the wake of the akuma, and screams.

The lucky charm doesn't always work.

**Author's Note:**

> oof not sorry. will be making this into its own continued series later, following her grief process


End file.
